idea_fanfiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: The Animated Series
Transformers: The Animated Series is an American cartoon animated television series which based on the Transformers franchise. The series airs on Discovery Family an year after Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) ended. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots * Optimus Prime (Voiced by Brian Blooms): * Elita-One (Voiced by Grey Griffin): * Tow-Line (Wrecker Hook in Japan) (Voiced by Lex Lang): * Bumblebee (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch): * Blaster (Broadcast in Japan) (Voiced by Ogie Banks): ** Steeljaw (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): ** Eject (Voiced by Rino Romano): ** Ramhorn (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): ** Rewind (Voiced by Jeff Bennett): * Quickswitch (Voiced by Keith David): An Autobot Six Changer who joins Optimus' team after his friend, Sixshot betrays him and joins the Decepticons, he still has a rivalry with Sixshot. Quickswitch sometimes listen to his leader and sometimes he would do his own things. He has six forms: robot, a fighter jet, a drill tank, a cannon, a hovercraft, and a flying puma. * Red Alert (Alert in Japan) (Voiced by Wally Wingert): Elite Guards * Ultra Magnus (Voiced by Michael Ironside): * Springer (Sprung in Japan) (Voiced by John DiMaggio): * Wheeljack (Voiced by Christopher Swindle): * Ratchet (Voiced by Peter MacNicol): * Hot Shot (Voiced by Charlie Schlatter): * Kup (Voiced by Edward Anser): * Sandstorm (Voiced by Carolyn Lawrence): * Chromedome (Voiced by Rodger Bumpass): * Brianstorm (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane): Wreckers * Impactor (Voiced by Tom Kenny): * Blurr (Voiced by John Moschitta, Jr.): * Rodimus (Voiced by Judd Nelson): * Override (Voiced by Laura Bailey): * Wavelength (Voiced by Sean Astin): * Arcee (Voiced by Susan Eisenberg): * Roadbuster (Voiced by Ray Parkerson): * Tailgate (Voiced by Cam Clarke): * Whirl (Voiced by Steven Weber): * Pyro (Voiced by J.B. Blanc): * Barrel Roll (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum): * Rack'n'Ruin (Voiced by Jeff Bennett): Dinobots * Grimlock (Voiced by Gregg Berger): * Slug (Voiced by Patrick Warburton): * Sludge (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): * Swoop (Voiced by Eric Artell): * Igor (Voiced by Corey Feldman): Aerialbots * Silverbolt (Voiced by Patrick Seitz): * Bulkhead (Voiced by Corey Burton): * Skydive (Voiced by Troy Baker): * Jetfire (Skyfire in Japan) (Voiced by Troy Baker): * Windrazor (Voiced by Colleen Villard): * Powerglide (Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane): * Superion (Voiced by Trevor Devall): Protectobots * Hot Spot (Voiced by Bumper Robinson): * Boulder (Voiced by Imari Williams): * Blades (Voiced by Parvesh Cheena): * First Aid (Voiced by Troy Baker): * Groove (Voiced by Mark Hildreth): * Defensor (Voiced by Tim Daly): Buildbots * Wedge (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane): * Heavy Lord (Voiced by Daran Norris): * Scavenger (Voiced by Jeff Bennett): * Grapple (Voiced by Grant George): * Landmile (Voiced by Seth Green): * Landfile (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane): Other Autobots * Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron/Galvatron (Voiced by Hugo Weaving as Megatron, Frank Welker as Galvatron): * Shockwave (Laserwave in Japan) (Voiced by Corey Burton): * Starscream (Voiced by Mark Hamill): * Soundwave (Voiced by Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.): ** Ravage (Voiced by Frank Welker): ** Laserbeak (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): ** Rumble (Voiced by Daran Norris): ** Frenzy (Voiced by Trevor Devall): * Blackout (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): * Sixshot (Voiced by Ron Perlman): An Decepticon Six Changer who was Quickswitch's friend until he betray him and joins the Decepticons, he is a bit more evil and ruthless than Megatron, he has a very strong rivalry with Quickswitch. He has six forms: robot, a tank, a spaceship, a energy cannon, a off-road vehicle, and a flying wolf. Insecticons * Shrapnel (Voiced by Trevor Devall): * Megacentron (Voiced by Jeff Bennett): * Saberhorn (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): * Waspinator (Voiced by Tom Kenny): * Ransack (Voiced by Dave Boat): * Cicadacon (Voiced by Andy Serkis): Contructicons * Scrapper (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum): * Buckethead (Gran Arm in Japan) (Voiced by Roger Rose): * Hook (Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince): * Mixmaster (Voiced by Charlie Adler): * Bonecrusher (Voiced by Trevor Devall): * Long Haul (Voiced by Steven Blum): * Devastator (Voiced by Charlie Adler): Sunticons * Motormaster/Motorbreath (Voiced by Jim Meskiman): * Offroad (Voiced by Travis Willingham): * Dead End (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman): * Wildrider (Voiced by Charlie Adler): * Blackjack (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): * Drag Strip (Voiced by Grey Griffin): * Breakdown (Voiced by Adam Baldwin): * Menasor (Voiced by Andy Serkis): Terrorcons * Hun-Gurrr (Voiced by Graham McTavish): * Rippersnapper (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum): * Sinnertwin (Voiced by Kate Higgins): * Blight (Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince): * Twinstrike (Voiced by Travis Willingham): * Cutthroat (Voiced by Cheryl Hines): * Abominus (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): Predacons * Razorclaw (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): * Headstrong (Voiced by Alimi Ballard): * Grimwing (Voiced by S. Scott Bullock): ???. He transforms into a ursagrpyh. * Blackarachnia (Voiced by Cree Summer): * Crazybolt (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor): * Terrorsaur (Voiced by Katee Sackhoff): * Powerpinch (Voiced by Roger Rose): * Predaking (Voiced by Peter Mensah): Other Decepticons * Humans * Other Transformers * Unicron (Voiced by Clancy Brown): * Sideways (Voiced by John DiMaggio): * Nemesis Prime (Voiced by Brian Blooms): Episodes Season 1 # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family Original Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Category:Animation Category:Series Category:Show Category:Cartoons